Phenolic hydroxyl-containing compounds have been used for adhesives, molding materials, paints, photoresist materials, epoxy resin raw materials, curing agents for epoxy resins, and others. In addition, phenolic hydroxyl-containing compounds, when cured, have high heat resistance, high moisture resistance, and other excellent properties, and thus have been widely used in the form of curable resin compositions containing phenolic hydroxyl-containing compounds as main components and used as curing agents for epoxy resins and for others, in electrical and electronic applications such as semiconductor sealing materials and insulating materials for printed wiring boards.
For resin materials for positive photoresists among the above applications, resin compositions containing a novolac phenol resin, which has high heat resistance and alkali solubility, and a sensitizer such as a naphthoquinone diazide compound have been widely used, and recent miniaturization of circuit patterns has necessitated higher photosensitivity and resolution. In addition, higher thermal decomposition resistance is also required because various heat treatments are performed in the process for manufacturing semiconductors and others. That is to say, novel photoresist resin materials having sensitivity and thermal decomposition resistance both at high levels should be developed.
Positive photoresists containing an alkali-soluble resin and a sensitizer such as a 1,2-naphthoquinone diazide compound are known as resists used to manufacture semiconductors, such as ICs and LSIs, display devices, such as LCDs, original printing plates, and others. For example, phenolic hydroxyl-containing compounds having high thermal decomposition resistance are known, such as a dihydroxynaphthalene-type novolac resin (see PTL 1) and a phenolic hydroxyl-containing compound having a tubular structure called a calixarene structure (a calixarene compound) (see PTL 2).